Engineer (Tales of nephilim)
Bacstory Character created by Lekmos. Engineer is first being which creator had created, after he created outerworld. Engineer job has been creating multiverses begin of time. He has created three multiverses and he is working on fourth multiverse, which he haven`t yet decided how many dimensions he will ad. His first creation was infinite dimensional multiverse, then he created many different sizes hyper/multiverses. Previous hyper/multiverses where had mininum of over 20 dimensional, but one time creator suggested, that Engineer could try something smaller and original. So, he decided create smaller multiverse as his last work. He decided create 6 dimensional multiverse, which he named Allverse and progclaimed to be his orginal creation without creator`s help. Well, sometimes he still borrows creator book of knowedge to find some things. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Very, Very, Very long time ago in the begining' '| Allverse Chronicles How everything begin| Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall | ''Creator decides take vacation, wait, i am now charge off whole existence?! ''(coming soon) '''Nephilim Saga: 'Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim Armageddon Saga: ''Meeting Engineer and The Creator (coming soon) '''Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga: 'Tournament begins '| 'Round 1 '| 'Round 2 '| 'Round 3 '| 'Round 4 '| 'Round 5 '| 'Round 6 '| 'Round 7 '|' Appearance and Personality Engineer appear as pale bold headed man with strange alien looking like synthetic human, with strange black eyes which had blue pupils. Engineer also has ying and yang symbol in his abdomen, this probaply indicates his balance between each fraction. Engineer likes listening music same time, when he is creating multiverses and usually he hums song, what plays all time in outerwolrd. He and creator have many time chat about multiverses in outerworld cafe and sometimes taking nap under tree, to refresh his own mind that that he would get new ideas. Engineer is has much knowledge when it comes how create multiverse or hyperverse and what concept you need to put it, so it work propebly. But he is bad when comes normal things, like when one time creator asked him to put coffee and make toas t. Well, five miutes later toast was exploded and there was coffee every where. Nowdays he is charge to hold up multiveres, while creator takes his vacation. Also Engineer has created shadows/avatars which are patrolling lower dimensional wolrds. These shadows take form of businessman with pale skin, bald head and red eyes. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral '''Date of Birth: At begining everything Birthplace: '''Outerworld '''Weight: Unknow Height: about 190 cm Likes: '''Creating multiverses '''Dislikes: '''When his knowledge ends '''Eye Color: Blue, with big black pupils Hair Color: None, bold Hobbies: Discussing about creation with creator Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Deus Ex Lekmos Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, creator Themes: Engineer`s theme Engineer Avatar/Action theme Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 1-B Name: '''Engineer '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, looks like male '''Age: '''No one have counted, wait there was not time back then yet '''Classification: '''Engineer, Creator of Multiverses '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Beginning Force maipulation, Ending Force manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (up to infinite dimensional), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), High level Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation (all concepts what you neeb to put multiverse, so it can work), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (As being conceptual entity), Shapeshifting ( Ideal transformation), Avatar Creation (can create shadows, which monitores lower realms), Creation (can create infinite dimensional structures as max),'' Rational and Irrational Abilities of Meta-Concept Manipulation (has created ``starting`` concepts to hyper/multiverses), Resistance to latter power to his own power level, Existence Erasure (As greator of multiverse, Engineer could erase all his creations with blink of eye), Power Nullification (Via Meta-Concept manipulation) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: High Hyperverse level, 'Creator created Engineer to be infinite dimensional being to able create infinite structures. This was proven, when he created his first creation, which was infinity dimensional hyperverse, with own habitants inside of it. Engineer also created another infinite dimensional hyperverse, but decided it won`t need so many dimensions and destroyed it. [[Speed|'Speed]]: Immeasurable [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknow [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: High Hyperversal, '(Engineer needs only casually swing his arm to slice infinite dimensional hyperverse) [[Durability|'Durability]]: High Hyperversal, 'creator once tested Engineer`s durability by putting him inside infinite dimensional hyperverse an blowed it up to see how Engineer can handle it. Engineer passed test by coming out without scratch. [[Range|'Range]]: High Hyperversal level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Extrelemy high Standart equipment: ' *'Indestructible mobilephone, which he uses to call creator. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Extrelemy high, '''knows how multiverses work an can construct them, but in common things he is out sometimes. '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes in ordinally things, he is out and don`t always know what to do. Feats: ' * Created infinite dimensional hyperverse, created another one and then destroyed it. '''Note: '''Almost ready, there migth be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Stand down: '''Engineer easily nullificates Darkness powers and renders him to human level. Even latter has absorbed googleplex amount dimensions to himself. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathces: Trivia Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Agender Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters